1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a vehicle safety system and, more particularly, to a vehicle safety system and an operating method thereof utilizing pupil detection technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
A car generally has two side view mirrors and one rear view mirror respectively disposed at fixed positions outside and inside of the car. For example, when a driver intends to observe a status of the right rear of the car, he/she has to watch the right side view mirror to observe the status of the right rear of the car. However, when the driver moves his/her head to watch the side/rear view mirror, his/her line of sight is temperately left from a front of the car and the risk of car accident is then increased. To improve driving safety, the related industry provides several kinds of vehicle safety systems to overcome the demerit of the side/rear view mirrors.
In the conventional vehicle safety system, for example, a plurality of parking sensors is disposed at the rear bumper of a car. When a driver puts the car in reverse gear, the plurality of parking sensors detect whether the car is approaching an object, e.g. another car or a wall. When the car is approaching the object, a parking sensor system generates an alert sound to warn the driver. The driver may know a distance between the car and the object according to a variation of the sound (e.g. a variation of frequency).
With the popularity of cameras and display devices, a camera may be further installed at the rear of the car. When the driver puts the car in reverse gear, the parking sensors and the camera are activated simultaneously. Meanwhile, a display device inside the car provides a real time video through the camera. Accordingly, the driver is able to confirm the status behind the car according to the real time video so as to avoid bumping.
Similarly, to ensure driving safety, cameras may be further installed at the side view mirrors of the car to monitor the blind spot of the side view mirrors. However, the display device is generally disposed on the central console inside the car. When the driver intends to confirm the status around the car through the cameras, he/she has to move his/her head to watch the real time video on the display device. At this time, the line of sight of the driver leaves the front of the car and the risk of car accident is also increased.